From Fantasy to Reality
by Tigyr
Summary: Tim's dream about a mysterious time traveler comes to life. Meant as a birthday present for a friend. Warning: slash


_I do not own Dr. Who or NCIS...meant as a birthday gift for a friend who loves the 9th Doctor and Timothy McGee..._

A blue police box whirs as it fades in and out, almost debating if it wants to stay. The door opens and a handsome man tumbles out, as if he was pushed. He turns and glares as the female inside giggles and shuts the door behind him.

"Rose, this is not funny. Now open up like a good girl and let me back inside."

"You wanted to meet someone who can appreciate you, so go meet him. He's in Apartment 3B." Rose replies merrily.

The man sighs as he contemplates his next move. Either he can go up to this apartment or, he can stand out in the middle of the road, where he's starting to gather unwanted attention.

"Right then, guess I'll head up to meet my appreciative audience."

He trudges up the three flights of stairs, mumbling to himself about passengers and a disobedient Tardis. He knocks on the door of 3b and is about to turn around when a slightly disheveled young man comes stumbling up the stairs rattling a set of keys. The young man smiles at him as he says,

"You look a bit lost. Can I help you with something?"

"I...I am a bit lost. I seem to have lost my way and was wondering where to go to. Someone recommended asking you for help."

Tim cocks his head as he listens to the other man's reply. He puts his key in the lock and opens the door ushering the stranger inside.

"My name's Tim."

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor what?"

"Just Doctor will do."

Tim shrugs as he drops his keys on the computer table and heads into the kitchen.

"Would you like some water, Doctor?"

He peers around the corner when he gets no immediate reply. The dark haired man is wandering around the room, his hands in his pockets as if he has trouble keeping them from touching things. He looks up when he feels Tim scrutinizing him and hastens to his side.

"Water would be fine, thank you Tim. I must ask, what time period is this?"

"Early 21st century. Are you sure you're all right?"

Tim comes closer, more curious about his guest than he is anything else. He doesn't have his gun on him anyway as it is tucked away in his safe as he always does for the weekends they are off. He likes his job with NCIS, but the past few months in cyber-crimes have been very trying to the young computer genius.

"I'm trying to figure out why I was brought here actually. What is it that you do Tim?"

Tim smiles, "I guess you could say that right now I work primarily with computers."

The Doctor smiles as he thinks about the Tardis and its computers, many of which have recently been going offline for no apparent reason. Rose, some days you are a genius.

"You may be the answer to my prayers after all. I was looking for someone to help me with some computer issues and you were my last hope of getting some answers."

Tim blinks in surprise. "Me? Wow, who recommended me if I might ask?"

The Doctor holds up what looks to be an ordinary screwdriver and Tim sinks to his knees as sleep overcomes him. "You may ask Tim**; **I'm still trying to figure that one out myself."

The Tardis whirs into sight in the middle of the room and Rose opens the door. Picking up his newest passenger, the Doctor walks over and places Tim on the nearest bed. He then turns around and looks at Rose for answers.

"Well?"

"I asked the Tardis who would be the best man for the job and it brought us here. He is Timothy McGee, computer technician for NCIS. That is Naval Criminal Investigative Services in plain English. He has degrees in computer forensics and biomedical engineering. I guess that's why the Tardis wanted him working on her."

"Really? He doesn't look old enough." The Doctor runs a hand over Tim's hair, marveling at the responsiveness to his touch.

"Says one of the oldest creatures in the known universe." Rose says teasingly and The Doctor smiles at her.

"If he is who you say he is, then he's just the man for the job." The Doctor stands up and puts his hands on Rose's shoulders, pushing her out of the room. "Let us not forget, you and the Tardis are the ones who insisted he is the one who can appreciate me. Now why you think that remains to be seen."

Rose leans against one of the control panels as she watches the door close. "You never shut that door; I'd say that's a good indicator as to why we think so."

Tim blinks and smiles sleepily up at the dark haired man. The man's touch is light almost feathery, yet he knows this is the same man who had taken him from his home. For what reason, Tim has yet to discover, but he doesn't fear this man. He reaches out and touches the man's hand.

"Who are you?"

"I think the better question now is who are you? Why do I need to feel your skin against mine?"

Tim stretches and the Doctor swallows as Tim's shirt rides up, exposing more skin.

"You can touch me." Tim whispers and the Doctor looks at him in surprise.

Those green eyes are full of trust and an almost longing to be touched. The Doctor leans down, reacting instinctively as he brushes his lips against Tim's. Tim sighs into the kiss as he raises a hand, gently holding the other man's head in place.

"Tim?"

"I dreamed about you the other night. Coming in, touching me, loving me. Show me what you need."

"I-"

"Then let me show you what I dreamed?" Tim asks and the Doctor swallows as he nods.

Tim sits up and slowly puts a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "I unbuttoned your shirt and eased it off your shoulders."

He proceeds to do just that and the other man sighs at the gentle touch. It has been so many decades since he's had any kind of loving touch that he almost shivers in response to everything that Tim is doing and saying.

"I then eased your shoes off and unbuttoned your pants. Lift your hips, wow, look at that wonderful package."

Warmth eased into his cheeks as Tim praised him and he lifted Tim's chin.

"Who are you Timothy McGee?"

"I'm the one who is going to rock your world." Tim replies as he proceeds to do just that. He runs his hands up to the other man's face, drawing him into another kiss. He gently probes the other man's mouth with his tongue, before withdrawing and kissing his way down the naked chest. Nibbling at one nipple while lightly dusting his fingers over the other one. Twisting the nipple he'd just nibbled on, he sucks at the other one slightly.

"Tim...oh my stars..."

Hearing the moans, Tim licks his way down the other man's chest, dipping his tongue into the Doctor's belly button and finding an unusual erogenous zone at the same time. His eyes twinkle as he watches a flax penis rise to an almost alert position.

"More...more...oh my..." Panting not knowing how this human had found that particular spot so soon, it's all he can do to keep from ejaculating. Tim runs a hand over his buttocks, and the other man is lost in an erotic haze.

Tim smiles as his dream comes to life. He gently licks the other man's penis and suckles at the package behind. However it's the slight ghosting of a lick and breath against a hidden prize that finally brings completion to the man under his ministrations. The Doctor can't hide his shout of surprise as he comes and then collapses in Tim's arms.

Tim runs a hand over him wondering how long the dream will last this time. Last time, he'd woken up just after kissing the other man's belly button. He sighs before he undresses and stretches out again. He has no doubt that he'll wake up in his own bed, half erect and wondering if he'll ever find someone to love. He wraps his arms around the other man, pulling him close just in case the dream would or even better, could come true.

The Doctor wakes up and wonders just what it is he's hearing then realizes that it's a human heartbeat. Tim is cradling him in his arms, holding him against his naked chest. Nuzzling his head against Tim's chest, he listens as the heartbeat remains steady. He looks up and sees Tim's closed eyes. Those green eyes had been twinkling with desire and love just hours ago. Or had it been only minutes?

He checks the time and sees that for the first time in nearly a millennium he's slept for over four hours. Who is this man and how is he able to affect a Time Lord this way?

He runs a hand up Tim's chest and smiles at the responsiveness. Soft licks under Tim's ears**,** have an equally desirous effect. The heartbeat under his hand starts to quicken and he watches as Tim's eyes flutter open.

"You're not a dream?" Tim whispers and the other man is surprised by his own response. Normally he'd try to bluff his way out and say that yes**,** he was dreaming but he can't do that to this man. This man who had given him such pleasure and a night of dreamless sleep.

"No, I'm not a dream Timothy." And proceeds to prove his words are true. Years upon years of wanting to touch and bring ecstasy to another heighten his senses as to what will help bring Tim to such a degree of completion. Mouths connect and tongues collide as he wraps his fingers into Tim's silky hair. He runs a finger down the back of Tim's neck and the younger man shivers slightly.

"Trust me?"

Tim nods as he's gently rolled onto his stomach. The Time Lord then runs his hands down Tim's back, easing sore muscles as he finds what makes the younger man tick. As he reaches Tim's buttocks**,** the younger man sighs almost in anticipation.

"You want me to touch you here Tim?"

"Please. I want so much...I don't know what..." Tim's face flushes as he tries to explain. The man behind him smiles and his brown eyes focus on the line he's traced so far. Tim's erogenous zones seem almost parallel to his own and he licks a line back up to the neck he'd nibbled on so briefly. Tim almost clutches the sheets as he tries not to respond too quickly; the dreams have also ended just about now when he's had them in the past if they've focused on his own desires.

"On your knees Tim."

Tim complies and the Time Lord smiles as he inserts a leg between Tim's. He then runs a finger back down the line of Tim's back, parting Tim's buttocks with the same finger. Fingering the small hidden hole he listens as Tim starts whimpering. His other hand cups Tim's scrotum, before running up to the erection that is leaking with pre-cum. He takes a taste and gently turns Tim over. The green eyes plead with him, making him almost stop what he's doing. Tim's words make him keep going.

"If this is a dream, don't let it stop here. Please, don't let it end?"

That's enough for the Time Lord. He opens a drawer, one that hasn't been opened in over a decade and pulls out the items he'll need to finish bringing Tim to completion. Before he starts though, he looks into Tim's trusting green eyes. He's never had anyone trust him like this and he swallows hard.

"You're sure Tim?"

"I'm sure."

Tim watches as the dark head parts his legs, widening him for that long tongue to reach out and rim that small hidden hole. He sighs as lubed fingers take the place of the tongue, probing and finding that spot within. And then he shouts in surprise as his own belly button is probed with that talented tongue, finding that erogenous zone that no one has found before.

"Oh, that's good … oh oh … yes...please more," and then the fingers are replaced with something larger, longer and just a tad bit wider. Tim's legs instinctively wrap around the Doctor's waist and they both rock to a climax as Tim's inner muscles clamp down bringing the Doctor to a surprising conclusion...Timothy McGee is a lost Time Lord.

As they both come down from the afterglow, the Doctor muses out loud, "Timothy, how long have you had your dreams?"

Tim doesn't have to think very long. "They started about three weeks ago. I'd come home from work, take my shower and then the dreams would start."

Stroking the younger man's head, the Doctor has to ask, "The dreams actually started when you would get out of the shower."

Tim nods, "Some of the more erotic ones. The others were just dreams though. Flying through time and space to new ports of call; not that I could ever go. I get seasick whenever I step onto a ship of any kind."

"And yet, you haven't been sick since I brought you on board the Tardis. Or maybe she's adjusted something so that you won't get sick while you are on board."

Outside the cabin, computers that had been mysteriously ailing are suddenly whirring with new life. Rose looks around her and chuckles.

"You finally found what you were looking for; or should I say who? I am almost jealous you know, but we can't keep him, Tardis. He fills a vital functional role at NCIS. He's needed there too, a lot more than we need him here."

Inside the room, Tim runs his hands up and down the Doctor's back. "Where am I?"

"You are on the Tardis. She is the last of her kind and I had thought I was too. Who are you Timothy McGee?"

Tim thinks, "Well, prior to you bringing me on board, I was a computer specialist for NCIS. I work with a team, or I did, that specialized in finding out why crimes were committed against our military personnel, primarily the Navy or Marines. A few weeks ago, the Director was killed and as a result of that death, our team was split up."

"You miss your team?"

Tim sighs, "I do miss them. I miss being out in the field with them. Helping them solve the murders or accidents; proving the innocent are just that and bringing the perpetrators to justice. Being inside all the time isn't what I wanted when I signed up. Don't get me wrong, cyber-crimes is an important job too, but it isn't what I really want."

Thinking about what Tim has said, the Doctor smiles wistfully before asking, "Can we have a weekend at least before I take you back?"

Tim wraps his arms around the other man's back as he confesses, "I have all weekend off."

NCIS-NCIS

Ducky looks at his young friend,who is staring off into the distance. It's not the first time he's seen Tim look wistfully out to sea, but this time is different. He puts a hand on Tim's and the younger man jumps slightly at the touch.

"What is it, Timothy?"

Tim sighs, "Remember my dreams, Ducky? The ones that I thought could only be an erotic fantasy? That fantasy came to life for a weekend. A lifetime of memories created in a few days."

Ducky nods as he remembers some of his own fantasies; some of his own memories that have lasted him throughout his lifetime. He puts a consoling hand on Tim's and the younger man smiles at him as he fingers a small chain. The key to a time machine dangles on the other end and he can't help smiling as he remembers the brown eyed man who gave it to him. Tim puts a hand on Ducky's shoulder.

"Let's go talk to Gibbs. I think it's past time to bring our family home, don't you?"

Ducky smiles at him and together they walk inside, chatting amiably about the week to come.

_a/n: Just a one shot for now. _


End file.
